A Pirate's Tale 2
by DarkRose2006
Summary: One Shot: The entire plot of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is converted into a beautiful poem. Read and Review! No flames, please! Warning: Contains Spoilers!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Carribean or any of its characters. I am merely converting the plot to poetry without changing any of the details of the story. Please do not sue me!!!!!

**Another Pirate's Tale**

Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me!

I wish to tell a pirate's tale to thee.

Rain falling from the sky

Tears threatening to cry.

A bride left alone

On a day that was to be her own.

Holding a bouquet of flowers white

Wondering why things did not go right.

She did not know

That to shore men did row

And capture her dear husband

Though she found out in the end.

Led down the aisle in chains

She ran to him, not caring that it rains.

Governor Swann comes to the scene

Not believing what he had seen

Finding a man he already met

Mr. Cutler Beckett.

Beckett handing over the warrant for Will's arrest

Unfortunately to Elizabeth was it addressed.

Another for Norrington had been signed

but luckily for him, he had resigned.

Conspiring to set free a pirate

The punishment for which, death.

After correcting Cutler with 'Captain'

We go to visit another set

Where a pirate's song was being slurred

A drunken man, many things he heard.

A terrifying sight, difficult to imagine

Men dragged off and mutilated were their kin.

The heavy gate doors closed tight

And crows feasting in the dim light.

Back to the ocean we go

Where coffins into the sea, men did throw

We follow them as they drift miles from shore

A crows pecks on one, as though knocking on a door

A gun shot blows it to pieces

And as the noise ceases,

"Sorry mate"

We hear from Jack Sparrow, our fellow pirate.

Using a corpse's foot as an oar,

A story soon to be repeated in future pirate lore.

Sparrow rejoins his pirate crew

Completing what he set out to do.

Unfortunately, disappointed Sparrow's men were

When they heard the word

That what Sparrow had was not shiny

But only a cloth that was tiny.

Then enter the undead monkey

Jack shot it, but it jumped back into the sea.

A drawing of a key lies upon the cloth of Jack

After rambling of what he knows,

With an unstable compass, Jack is unsure of which way he goes.

Not knowing which way he's headin'

Jack heads off to his cabin

With armed escort, was Will taken to Lord Beckett

And tangled up in a difficult net.

Will's services the East India Trading Company does require

And both needs are dire.

Will must help to save his wife

And Jack will be in the Trading Company's hire

A full pardon in exchange for the compass

If only he were not tangled up in this mess.

Unfortunately for Jack he has depleted his rum

For which he'd pay a considerable sum

So he went down to get another

And almost could have cried for his mother

For first of all his resources did he deplete

Also an unexpected friend did he meet

"Time has run out, Jack"

Sparrow nearly had a heart attack

For Bootstrap Bill, horrible did he seem

And Jack wondered if he were in a dream.

Not of his own accord was Bootstrap Bill

He came of Davy Jones' will.

To Jones, a debt, Jack did owe.

Jack could not talk out of it, that was so.

And as Bill Turner left Jack alone

On Jack's hand the black spot made its presence known

"All hands on deck" Jack frantically did call

Upstairs they did haul

As Jack covered his hand

The crew was told to head to land.

Which port ?

"I didn't say port-land, any land" was the retort

Deep panic did ensue

Jack's hat the monkey threw

Down it fell, into the sea

But orders were to leave it be.

"Run", and under the stairs Jack did hide

Told Gibbs they were not being followed, he lied.

To another boat

Jack's hat did float

But what followed, but back luck

For the boat was struck.

To Elizabeth Will did visit

Behind the bars she did sit

A promise was made to get Elizabeth out of the bars of rust

But Governor Swann was not to trust

Little plans were made

With prices to be paid.

Rumors in Tortuga were said

And to an island Will did head.

A ship to take him there, he could not ask for more

And so he swam ashore.

Beached, the Black Pearl sat tall.

And for the crew, Will did call

And Cotton's Parrot he did see.

"SQUAWK! Don't Eat me!"

Through the jungle Will did haul

And into a trap, he did fall

By natives he was ensnared

To fight them upside down, Will dared

Once he was subdued,

The natives continued

Taken to the place in which they camped

And to a log Will was strapped.

To the chief he was brought

Thought to be unfamiliar, though he was not

The Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow

Though unhelpful he was, that was so.

Jack's last words "Save me"

Confusing as it may be.

Governor Swann still did not trust

So Elizabeth out of jail, he did bust.

To see his daughter hang, he could not endure

Of the safety of the passage, though, he was too sure.

For a trap had been set

Rolling down Swann's face-nervous beads of sweat

But when opened was the carriage door

Elizabeth was in there, no more.

To Beckett's room she did stroll

Luckily no guards did patrol.

She wished the Letters of Mark bore his crest

And he divulged that with the compass, he seeks a chest.

To an island Pintel and Raggetti did sail

And the dog with the keys did bail.

And the bible, Ragetti did read

But being upside-down, he did not succeed.

Quite roughly their boat was swept ashore

An unmanned Black Pearl, too hard to ignore.

Unnerving were beating drums

While Jack adorned a necklace of human toes thumbs.

In a cage of bones, the Pearl crew hung

Figuring out how their freedom could be sprung.

And also realizing that Jack was to be eaten

Which to the current situation, did nothing to sweeten

And Jack soon did disappear

To the camp to gather some gear

But from the tent Jack did find

A mob of angry natives and nothing to hide behind.

To a spit, Jack was bound

With no help to be found

As will and his crew learned some air acrobatics

Looking like crazed fanatics.

To vines on the cliff wall they did seize

Without the greatest of ease.

Up the cliff they began to climb

Realizing only six could crew the Pearl, not at the best time

So the climb became a race

Up they climbed at a very fast pace.

But across the bride, a native did walk

To avoid detection, the climbing did stop

But for the unfortunates that did continue,

And down the cliff fell half the crew.

Alerting the natives of their plot

It wasn't long till everyone found out

Right before Jack's fire was lit

But a fallen torch accidentally set fire to the spit.

And off the spit, Jack did bounce and roll

And towards the Pearl crew, the natives did quickly stroll

Down the hill they did tumble

Making quite a rumble

But it did not break open

Carrying it, they did then

Finally after a fall, did it break

And flying arrows, their lives almost did take

While Jack was fighting off flying fruit

While the crew tried to escape pursuit.

Jack had his own air acrobatics to show

But the fruit brought Jack to the ground below

The crew came upon the Pearl, ready to get off the island, uncharted

Lucky for the crew, on casting off Pintel and Ragetti had already started

As the crew cast off, Jack came around the corner

Running like a condemned foreigner

But once onboard, Jack's gloating cut brief

Leaving the dog as their new chief

The undead monkey, Jack did require

For shooting something was his desire.

But Will confronted Jack first

In his frustration, about to burst

But the compass, Jack will trade for the key

And so they continued out to sea.

In a ship sailing out of Port Royal

A wedding dress found among rope coiled

Haunted is the boat, believes the crew

Making up stories, figuring out what to do.

But the captain, the truth did expose

A woman on board, with no clothes.

A pair of boats row through a shallow stream

And Will and Gibbs speak of the Kracken's scream

Into a strange shack they go, on a very strange note

Leaving Cotton to mind the boat

Tia Dalma already knows Will's name

"A touch of destiny" about him, did she claim.

And Jack asking for her help

Taking Tia's attention off the "whelp"

The undead monkey offered as payment

Releasing it, she left the crew in unsaid torment

Showing her the cloth with the key

Wishing to know what in the chest may be

Gold, gems, treasure?

But learning what, left them in displeasure

Davy Jones loved a woman, from which he wished not to part

And therefore, cut out his beating heart.

This is what is kept in the chest

And the key he kept on himself, did she confess

But before leaving, Tia wished to see the hand of Jack Sparrow

Revealing the black spot and the crew not hiding the fear it did bestow

And Tia Dalma offered Jack a jar of dirt

Disappointment Jack did not hide, leaving Tia Dalma a little hurt

But eventually the dirt was accepted

And with Tia Dalma's help, the Dutchman was intercepted

And off to a fallen ship, Will did head

Not knowing what was to lie ahead

But not without a last word from Jack

Before Will headed off into the sea in the night so black

Will boarded the ship torn apart

Finding some terrified sailors, faint of heart

The real Flying Dutchman emerged from the ocean below

Captured were Will and the terrified crew, when Jones made a show

Will said what he was told

And of Davy Jones' presence, the Pearl's crew did behold

A bargain, Jack tried to raise,

But not in his favor, 99 souls in three days.

Hoping they would not fail,

Tortuga they did sail.

Back to the "haunted" ship we go

Where a strange wind does blow

And the ghost comes back to give a sign

"Tortuga" it said, no one could decline

To Tortuga, they did sail

Where Jack and Gibbs looked like they would fail

For only four souls had been found

When a poor looking Norrington came abound

Norrington with his gun raised, and Jack trying to stall

It wasn't long before a full blown brawl

Norrington's presence they could do without

So Elizabeth took the pleasure of knocking him out

To the Flying Dutchman, we now head

Where condemned souls tread

It wasn't long before one Turner found the other

But for time, one could have wished for another

For Bootstrap Bill Turner lost his grip

And it was Will who would suffer the whip

A father, Will had finally found

But on which, Will frowned

But because of Davy Jones, the tender moment crashes

For it was Bill Turner who gives the lashes

Then Will was thrown to the deck below

His father's help, aside Will did throw

But soon trust did endure, man to man

And it wasn't long before Bill learned of Will's plan

Back in Tortuga, the man he loves, a lad it trying to find

Jack thought it very kind,

Though his only love is the sea

But the lad is not what he thought him to be

And Jack is not the love of Jack

Humbleness Sparrow did lack.

Turning around it was Elizabeth Jack eyed

Right before telling Gibbs the rum he was to hide

While Norrington's food did not digest,

Jack convinced Elizabeth she needed to find the chest

Giving, Elizabeth his compass

And finally a heading, Jack had finally a success

Back on the Dutchman, a game was being played

Will joined in challenging Davy Jones, and bets were made.

The key to an eternity of service

Being a little nervous,

Bill too joined in

With a high bet from Bill, Jones did win

But Will did not care whether he lost or won

It was about where the key was, but the damage was already done.

And once Jones was fast asleep

Into his room, Will did creep.

With careful hands, the key did he replace

Putting the cloth drawing in its place.

Before making off with his prize,

A promise to set his father free, before he dies.

Back on the Pearl Gibbs, Elizabeth and Jack realized the plans of Beckett

To let Beckett control the sea, would be a decision quick to regret.

While on a ship at sea, Will did come by

He told them to go fast, but did not say why.

It was not long before Will came along a familiar wedding dress

Whose it was, he did not have to guess.

It was not long before their ship was found

And it wasn't long before the Kraken was sent around.

This ship, Will had forsaken

It wasn't long before into the sea it was taken.

To dive into the water, Will suffered no harm

Hiding in the Dutchman, he rose no alarm.

Back on the Pearl, Elizabeth dotes on the wedding lost

Wishing to be married, perhaps at any cost.

And the two shared some thoughts from inside

To know what it's like to be free or to be courageous sometime.

But soon appeared once more, the black spot

And Jack wished for his jar of dirt, until now he had forgot

And then it was off to shore

Hoping to find the chest, but they found more.

For once they found the chest, then came Will.

And to Elizabeth the truth of Will's imprisonment did spill

And soon the battle began

The heart wished by each Man

Will, Sparrow, and Norrington

Doing battle under the blazing sun.

Each wishing the heart for their own needs

And Elizabeth thinking how silly their deeds.

Pintel and Ragetti seeing the four preoccupied

Ran off with the chest, for the value inside.

While the three men battled it out

Pintel and Ragetti were soon found out.

Soon Jones' men emerged from the sea,

Finding the chest as empty as can be

While the fighting men took their fight to a church of old

And claims were made, some very bold.

With the key, Jack runs off

But soon finding himself in a grave or trough.

As the fight continued, off the church a water wheel did split

Taking Jack along with it

And once again the key was up for grabs

But, who's keeping tabs?

A metal bar left Jack knocked out cold

With the other two, though, the fight continued to unfold.

Elizabeth thought she had the two pirates caught,

But then she realized a sword, she had not.

But there wasn't time to fight

Now it was time for flight

For Jones' crew came flying at them

They did not want to join the condemned.

Pintel and Ragetti made off with the chest

Leaving Elizabeth with two swords put against her breast

Fighting the pirates was as difficult as can be,

For two swords were to be shared among three.

A lucky pirate made off with the chest containing the heart

But soon his head and body were to part.

And the chest Jack did unlock

While the headless pirate he did mock.

Into his shirt, the heart was placed

And back to the boat he ran, very fast paced.

Where in the jar of dirt he placed the heart

Thinking he was smart.

It was not long before the others did follow

And much ensued, difficult to swallow.

The heart, Pintel and Raggeti thought they had,

While Norrington ran off, very glad.

Seeing the key in the chest, Will had a doubt,

But Jack realized and knocked him out.

Norrington ran off with the chest, they thought him brave,

While Jones' crew thought by taking the chest, the heart they did save.

Both crews were sadly mistaken,

They had not found out yet, but the heart, he had taken.

But once the Pearl pulled away from shore,

The Dutchman came knocking at its door.

Jack taunted Davy, wishing to bargain.

For with the heart, he thought he had won.

It was not long before the fight began,

The Dutchman, the Pearl out ran.

Before they could rejoice,

The Kraken was release, Jones' choice.

And with one little bump

Jack realized he had not the "thump-thump"

And to fight the Kraken, preparations were made

To escape from this fate, all prayed.

After fighting it off, no boats were at hand,

So they organized for one last stand

But it was not enough

The beast was too tough.

Into the longboat, was the command

Heartbreaking to lose a ship so grand.

Then was the betraying kiss

The reason behind it, Will did miss

For Elizabeth used the moment of opportunity

To chain Jack to the mast and leave him to mutiny.

And so Sparrow was left behind

Will though was still blind.

Desperate was Jack's attempt to escape

Oil over his hand he did drape

Set free just as the beast spit up Jack's hat

Just in time to engage in combat

Even though not a chance did Jack stand

At least he died in a manner so grand.

Only then did Jones find the heart gone

So they had to search on.

But the heart was not with Sparrow as Jones guessed

With Norrington its presence was blessed.

The beating heart

Was traded for the Letter of Mark.

While in another land

The Pearl's crew beached on the sand

Outside Tia Dalma's shack

All wishing their captain were back.

Sad hearts filled with sorrow

At the loss of their friends, Captain Jack Sparrow.

And they were asked what they would do

To bring back the one they knew.

To the ends of the Earth they must sail

But to prevail

They would need a captain anew

Who of the path he knew

A captain Barbossa brought back from the dead

Now I cannot tell you of what lies ahead

That I must save for another day

But until then, may fair winds blow your way.

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!!! No flames...please!!! I like building fires on my own...


End file.
